User talk:Rock band
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Rock band! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Rock band page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 03:54, March 22, 2009 Manual of Style Please read the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style before creating any more new articles. Your contributions are consistently missing key requirements, including propper formatting, context, and citations. Thanks. --Alan 04:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) If it is true that you are "'a Treky that is here to help'" and keeping in mind that this is a ' ' about ''Star Trek: I must again insist to please '''re'-read the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style before creating any more new articles. Your contributions are consistently missing key requirements, including propper formatting, context, and citations. Thanks. Your versions of Planetary core and Mantle have ZERO to do with Star Trek, in both content and context. --Alan 16:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Copying Do not copy and paste material from other websites, such as Wikipedia. This is a copyright violation, and is against Memory Alpha policy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : This is your final warning regarding this. You have had sufficient warning and more than acceptable access to our policies and you repeatedly choose to ignore them. --Alan 22:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Categories Please do not add your own categories. There is a procedure for doing so, which you would know if you read our policies as you have been asked to. Continued failure to acknowledge the advice that is being given to you or continuing to disregard policies could result in your being blocked. If you wish to help, please do this.--31dot 19:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hadrien's wall article Can you provide the name of the episode where this was discussed or seen in Star Trek? As the article lacks such a reference, it has been suggested for deletion. Feel free to comment here. I again urge you to read our policies.--31dot 22:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Warning Ok... so... it's time for you to sit down and read the policies. Carefully. Things you write must be cited correctly. Things you add cannot be copies from Wikipedia. Stop, read the policies above, and then consider continuing to edit. -- sulfur 22:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC)